Just hold me
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: This is a fic...which will end happily-PROMISE! just because I haven't written anything for the mentalist in AGES  !  and felt like I needed too :


**Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry. Although…I do happen to have Bruno Heller under hostage in my wardrobe. Oops. Probably shouldn't have admitted that. :/ does that mean I own the mentalist now? **

**This is a quick one-shot to keep everyone happy :) I promise that I will write more mentalist, I am just kinda wrapped up in many spooks fics! (sorry!) I do apologise to everyone who wanted more! :/ **

**Anyway, this is dedicated to my brilliant friend mstormw…who is awesome and needs encouragement you're incredible-and I don't blame you for storming (ha, that's funny!Anyway…) off when Grace 'appeared' even if you didn't say goodbye to me :( he he, jokes- love you! **

**So, moving on-here it is! …**

**Just hold me**

Jane stumbled across the dark parking lot. He can hear Grace shouting at him to stop. There are lights, police cars and television crews. More people are shouting. He can just about make out the shape of Rigsby, and heads in his direction.

He reaches him, still in a daze. Still slightly unsure what is going on. He hears Rigsby clearly for the first time

"Jane. You can't go in there. It's just gotta be her. If anyone else goes in, then he'll kill all the hostages. He'll kill her too. You can't Jane. YOU CAN'T!" Rigsby starts to yell, when its obvious Jane isn't going to stop.

_How can this be happening? _Rigsby wonders briefly; _Jane is supposed to be the calm one who's always composed-the only one who doesn't let emotions show. I guess not when it comes to the boss. _

Jane keeps going, pushing past the cops who are holding him back from crossing past the police line. He can't stop- not when she's in there. Not when she's in danger. He has to be there. He promised.

They pull him back, pin his arms to his side and hold him as he cries out in anger. Cho appears, and Jane tries to appeal to his friend.

"No Jane. I can't let you past. You can't ruin this for her. She might die if we don't play this safe."

"Oh, how very cho-ish" Jane replied, snapping and realising too late what he had done. "How very…very. True" He collapsed, pulling away from the cops who held him and crumpled in a heap on the floor-unashamed of the tears that flowed.

Then the shots came. A dozen people-civilians- ran out of the large building in front of them. Then a man appeared, holding a gun to a woman's head. And not just any woman.

"No. Teresa" Jane gasped, unable to form words.

"YOU GIVE ME BANKS AND I LEAVE!" the man shouted "YOU DON'T? AND SHE DIES"

Jane couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. If he lost her, he would die. He knew it, knew he loved her. But she didn't know, and he couldn't let her die without knowing.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT MAYER" a shout came from behind Jane

"THEN I SHOOT HER!"

And he did.

She crumpled to the ground, her hand clutching her side-where she had been shot. Jane broke free of everyone around him

"NO!" he cried, running to her. He got to her side, and begged her to be alright "Come on now girl-you're gonna be fine! You always are! Promise me darling, promise" He whispered to her

"Jane" he voice was a gasp.

"Shh. Shh, I got you"

"Jane, I…I" she struggled to form words

"I love you Teresa Lisbon" He stated, knowing he couldn't waste another moment

She took a deep breath, and forced out her words "I love you too" she whispered. She pulled him closer to her, "Hold me. Just hold me."

And he did. Until help came.

She looked around her. Not sure where she was. Confused as to how she got there.

Until she saw the fuzzy figure sat on her right. The mop of golden curls that framed his gorgeous face

"Jane" She whispered, holding out her hand to him. He took it, stroked it and kissed her knuckles.

"Shh, baby. Don't talk too much. Doctor says you've gotta rest, says you can't get too worked up."

"So he let you in here?" She asked, amusement written on her face. He chuckled, certain she was going to pull through

"Oh, he thinks I'm just you're devoted husband" He replied with a wink, and kissed her forehead tenderly

"mmm" She murmured "And what are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm devoted alright. But not your husband. Not yet anyway?"

"Yet?" She gasped, wondering if she had actually died and gone to heaven

"Nope. Not yet, and only then if you actually agree to marry me" He said cheerfully, as if he was just remarking on the size of the room.

"Are you asking me?" She asked, the playfulness returning to her voice

"Probably." She smirked

"Ah. I see"

There was a pause, whilst they both contemplated what had just happened.

"So then." He remarked after a while, curling her hair around his finger "Will you marry me, Teresa Lisbon?"

"Yes." She replied breathlessly "A thousand times yes"

And he leant over to kiss her, when the door opened.

"Sir? If you don't mind, I'd like to suggest you don't kiss your wife" The doctor said, a smile on his face. Lisbon's face was a picture; her pout just made her look even more adorable. The doctor laughed,

"Aw, don't look like that darling" Jane said, cheerfully. Lisbon raised her eyebrow-she knew that tone. "He just doesn't want me taking your breath away!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go :) was it alright? I didn't really enjoy the beginning : Let me know please! I really appriciate reviews and all that! And please read DaWhoGirl32's alphabet of fluff mark two...It's great :D**

**Thanks everyone! :) much love as always...**

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


End file.
